Daughter of Power PRELUDE!
by KurlyCrazyKat
Summary: Remember when I said that I'd be flying with the hawks? Well apparently, they didn't get the memo. When my normal, silver, sparkling, white tailed kite wings, were back, I tried to fly near the hawks. But the moment I got close, they attacked. So i did the only thing I could... I screamed. - Jessica - This is: PJO, MR, KC, and 39 Clues BTW, next one is as well.
1. Chapter 1 - Boring Intro, it Gets Better

**Chapter Uno (1)**

**(AN) The first little tidbit is extra boring, but please read on anyway**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

She was the most beautiful person Ferangh Evans had ever seen. And then she disappeared, with no trace left. Until one day a baby showed up on his doorstep. Ferangh picked the young girl up, 'I can't let the house of life know about this, they will kill me!' he thought. A note fell out of the thin blanket that the girl was wrapped in. Ferangh bent down, grabbed it, opened it, and read,

_Dearest Ferangh,_

_You must take care of our little one for me, for she would be in great danger with me. She is very cheerful and will grow up to be a hero (if you raise her that way.) I will help you both when it is needed and I can actually do something. Her name is Jessica, Jessica Lana Marie._

_Take care,_

_ A_

**April 17****th**** 2003**

Three year old Jessica ran through the woods behind her house, the dog-men were closing in fast. She shot one of her trainer arrows, bit that only made it angry! The revolting creature grabbed her by her Dora the Explorer sandals that she was wearing and plopped her in a sack, and then everything went black.

**April 19****th**** 2003**

Jessica woke up in a cage, she felt her back. Her bow and arrows were gone. She sighed and looked in the cage next to her. A little boy, who looked about her age stared back at her and gave a weak smile. But instead of cute little teeth, Jessica saw mossy green fangs. She cringed and the boy stopped smiling, and looked away. Jess sat there, thinking absolutely nothing. She looked in the cage in front of her, where a baby snow leopard was prowling around inside. It looked at her with it's sad brown eyes and she wondered; where am I, why is everyone so sad, why the heck are we all in dog crates, and when are we busting out of here? She fell asleep then, because there was nothing better to do but wait for what tomorrow would bring.

**April 20****th**** 2009**

Jessica woke up early again, for the last six years of her life she had lived in a dog crate, every day the same old boring thing; wake up, stare into space for 110 hours, go back to sleep. But today she was going to bust out, she wasn't sure how, but she knew that she would. Her opportunity came when a man in a white coat pulled her out of her cage and stuck a needle in the back of her neck; she flopped like a rag doll in his arms.

**April 20****th**** 2009**

Jessica woke up again, with her arms strapped against a metal slab. She struggled against the straps without much luck. "Useless struggling, it'll never work." A man said walking in. He had short hair military buzz cut and was wearing a white lab coat. "You sure are a feisty one aren't you? Reminds me of someone." He looked to a cage almost behind her, but Jessica could somehow see a girl about ten years old, sitting in the cage, she had curly light brown hair and…WINGS? "Whoa," Jessica breathed. She would sooo kill for a pair of those. "No, you seriously wouldn't " a weak little voice said at the back of the room. Jess looked over to the cage the voice had come from but only saw a pair of white wings. She averted her gaze back to Dr. Military "What the heck do you want?!" another voice screamed at him, "Why do you do this to poor defenseless kids? How do you look in the mirror in the morning without puking your guts out? HOW DO YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF?!" in the cage where the voice had come from there was a girl, with dark chocolate brown skin, and dark brown unruly curls. "You WILL be quiet! You have not stopped talking since you were brought in here!" then something totally unreal happened. Dr. Military pulled a long staff out of thin air and pointed it at the girl's cage. She had a look of sheer terror cross her face. "Don't TOUCH HER!" the girl behind Jessica screamed. "I swear, I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU HURT NUDGE OR ANYONE ELSE!" she screamed again. Jessica watched in horror as Dr. Military shot a blue laser at both girls. But it was in slow motion to her. Right before it hit their cages she screamed at the top of her voice, "ANNABA, WAIT!" the lasers froze in midair. Jessica suddenly felt much weaker, but still like she could take on anything. **(AN, only people with confusing minds will understand this) **"Shoot me instead! Hit me with your best shot!" she screamed again. Jessica braced herself for extreme pain and agony, but nothing happened. Instead Dr. Military brought out another cage, this on held an old snow leopard, with white wings, and then it looked at her. It had brown eyes, just like the baby who had always sat in front of Jessica. Jess realized that they had been experimenting on it since it had disappeared. "Oh my gosh" she thought, "When I get out of this place, I'll save it along with the other kids in this room." Another man came in wearing… you guessed it, a white coat. 'Whitecoats, I think I'll call them that from now on, whitecoats, sounds good.' "Ve vill now demosvate our newest serum, zis vun vill make you younger!" the newest whitecoat said. "Wait," Dr. Military said, "First we must do this." He took some blood from the leopard and came over to Jessica and stuck it in her arm, but nothing happened. Dr. Military smiled maniacally and went back over to the leopard. Dr. Creepy Accent stuck a needle of purple liquid into the old panther's body. It growled and Jessica gasped and it's eyes glowed with a violet light and there was literally something like a purple explosion inside of the cage. When the light died, there was a young leopard sitting in the cage, with no wings, staring at her sadly with startling violet eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 - I have WHAT!

**Chapter Two of Daughter of Power**

**Jessica POV**

I looked at the leopard, I wondered if it remembered anything from before. Suddenly, there were purple spots before my eyes. I blinked hard, and they were gone. Dr. Military walked over to me with another needle. But after all that had happened to me today, I was NOT going to go down that easily. Dr. Military bent over and went to stick it in my shoulder. His ear was right in front of my mouth so I did the most logical thing I could think of. I bit it. I not only bit it, but I pierced skin baby! It bled onto his pure white lab coat, and I laughed. Dr. Creepy Accent lunged forward and landed on the floor, and he didn't come back up. Dr. Military screamed and then crumpled to a heap on top of the other whitecoat. I laughed and pulled with all my strength at my bonds. I felt stronger, suddenly. I pulled one last time, and the metal turned to dust. I looked at the dust on my wrists and realized that I somehow had the power to do that. I got up and a sudden searing pain in my back brought me to the ground next to a cage in the corner. 'Oh poop' I said. WELL… What I actually said was much worse than, 'OH POOP' but let's just go with poop. "They're going to get me if I don't get up!" I said to the floor, but of course, it was physically impossible for me to get up, but I tried anyway, I was in crawling position and suddenly the pain in my back subsided. I stood up and looked behind me, but was blocked by a silvery, feathered thing….Wait a WHAT! I had wings! Wait… Wings? How in the world was that possible? I wasn't sure, but right now I didn't care. Because now I had a horrible migraine, but that wasn't what was bothering me right now, what was bothering me was the fact that, there were red lights flashing outside the glass room we were in. I turned around and unlocked the ten year old girl's cage. "I'm Jessica, what's your name?" I said frantically, helping her up. "Max, Maximum Ride, but this is no time for introductions, we need to GO _GO __**GO**_! We unlocked the rest of the cages and the other bird kids made a circle in the corner, I hopped out of a window and watched them, the stacked their fists and Max tapped the top of the stack, even through the window I could hear her scream, "LET'S GO KICK SOME WHITECOAT BUTT!" They ran out the door and disappeared into another room. Boy, I wish I had the guts to do that.

**(AN) Not as boring as the last chapter right? I hope to be making a new chapter soon, but I have been having to use my brother's computer, and he doesn't really like to SHARE MUCH DO YOU, Frogman?! Anywayz,**

**Fly On,**

**KK**


	3. Chapter 3 - My Butt is Saved

Turns out, i was brave enough. At least, to go back inside of the School. I flew downward and almost hit into a tree. I dodged it and landed o the ground in front of the doors. I walked in and punched one of the whitecoats, she fell over and i took off her glasses, and her lab coat, then put them on. I grabbed a hat off the shelf next to me and threw it on my messy dark brown hair. **(AN, Her hair color changes as time goes on, it gets darker)** I walked into a room and saw that Max and the others had already been there. There were knocked out whitecoats all over the floor. I stepped over one and then ran through the door, Max and her friends were punching and kicking and in about 20 seconds, they were all gone. Max ran toward me and roundhouse kicked my side, but before she made contact, i grabbed it put it down on the ground. "I'm with you guys" I said taking off the glasses. The little blonde one grabbed Max's hand and said "She isn't a whitecoat, she's a mutant, just like us. The other girl with wings!" I looked at her, bewildered, how did she know that? I don't know, but right now i had other things to worry wave of whitecoats came in and tried their best to catch us. they caught the others off guard and the only ones still standing were me and the little creepy blonde girl. All of a sudden, all of the whitecoats dropped their hands off of Max and the others, and started running around like crazy people. "C'mon!" Max screamed, but, even though i might just be able to feel normal around them, i doubt i could start my search for my father with them hanging around. I just felt so confused, i wanted to go with them, but i seriously didn't, (**AN, If you havent figured this out yet, i understand tis because i have a confusing mind**) i decided not to go, but i just didn't know how to tell them. "She doesn't want to come with us," the blonde girl said, "Why not Angel?" Max asked her. "Because she is o a search for her father, and i think that we might just slow her down." the girl named Angel replied. i sighed a sigh of relief and punched another whitecoat and turned to Angel, 'Thanks,' i thought. "Your welcome" she said sweetly, and she, and the rest of them, jumped out the window. I ran through another doorway and found a box of old things. There were articles of clothing and as i dug further i found a tiny bow, and about 5 tiny arrows. They weren't much but considering i already knew how to use them, even after six years, i didn't care. I grabbed a dark blue and green sack from the bucket, and then a small angel stuffed animal, to remind me of the girl who probably just saved my life, and headed through another doorway. I realized then that i was back where i had started, i was i the room with the baby snow leopard. I broke the lock and opened the window. The leopard tentatively stepped out of the cage and walked toward the window. then jumped out. "Wait!" i screamed, but it was to late, the seemingly wingless animal jumped out the five story window and started falling. I jumped out after it and just as i was getting ready to catch it, a white wing blocked my way. "WHAT THE HECK!?" I screamed. then i realized that the wings had just come out from the leopard's back. "Okay, how the freak did you do that?" i asked. then i realized that i was talking to an animal and i stopped. We flew together, she followed me when i turned. I still had absolutely no idea what i was doing, but i was able to do some simple things, like fly straight ahead, and turn, but other that that, landing and takeoff were all i could do. and even those weren't so pretty. I flew into a cave and we spent the night there. The next morning i awoke to pecking on my nose. I opened my eyes to see tat the cave we had come into was infested with bats. I covered my mouth and sat up, I looked around and sure enough covering the walls were millions of tiny golden eyes. The leopard sat up and then everything seemed to go totally wrong.


	4. Chapter 4 - Learning to Fly

**(AN) Hiya! My brother finally let me have his computer. Now it's just the fact that I have to write everything down. So, I'll get started...**

**Shout Outs!**

**Pinkiepie0706, (Hiya MB!)**

**Rainbowdash1234**

**Booknerd124**

**Julia Nevers**

**Kadoodles**

**Thanks Y'all!**

Jessica POV

I looked at the bat that was hovering in front of me, it inched closer and I screamed. Unfortunately, that caused all of them to start flying around, all except for the one. He still hovered there, staring at me with its golden eyes. It screeched and all the other bats immediately settled down. Something spoke in my mind, "_It wants to teach you how to fly." _ I muffled a scream and said aloud "I don't need anyone to teach me, thank you very much, I am just fine by myself." I got up and said again, "I flew here didn't I? Let me show you how it's done!" and with that, I lifted myself off the ground and flew. Into…A…TREE! _'I told you so…' _ The voice said in my mind. I wasn't sure, but it sounded female, like a nine or ten year old girl's voice. "SHUT UP!" I screamed. The leopard looked at me and growled, then proceeded to take off and try flying. It looked at the bats, then looked at me, before taking off, and to my joy, flying into the same tree that i had. King Bat flew over to me and squeaked. I swatted at it and took off again. I hit into a tree again, after about 12 tries, i finally looked at what the bats were doing. I looked at my wings and realized, they wouldn't be able to do that. Suddenly, they started changing, they were getting darker, and bonier looking. I looked away and 10 seconds later i had bat wings. "What in heck?!" I muttered under my breath. I watched the bats again, I flapped as they did and closed my eyes. I didn't realize that i was even flying until i hid my head on the ceiling. "See? I can do it on my own!" said and then i flew out of the cave, with the leopard on my trail. _'Crystal, call her Crystal.' _the voice said in my mind. I screamed and slapped myself, _'Still here...' _ the Voice teased. I screamed again and looked behind me. No one was there, but then how was there a voice in my head? I flipped my head around and collided with something feathery. "SQUAWK!" Something made a noise aand it was getting fainter, but suddenly, there was something on my foot. I looked down to see that a hawk had dived down and risen back up just to bite the heel of my shoe. It flew off, taking a large chunk of high top with it. Landing on the side of a cliff, i waited for my wings to change color again, because tomorrow, i was flying with the hawks baby!

**(AN) I know this was super short but the computer is going to turn off in about 2 minutes so this is the best i can do! Sorry guys, longer update next time, PROMISE!**

**Peace, Love, and Pogo Sticks,**

**KK**


	5. Chapter 5 - I'M MAGICAL?

**Sorry guys! Haven't updated in a while, but my excuse is that I always use my Bro's computer because I don't have my own... Anyway, here I am now, but here are some things you may want to know,**

**1. The words that you probably won't recognize are in Arabic, I will give the translations down at the bottom for you.**

**2. NO FLAMES! I know, you may not like my story, but you can just say so, like, "Some people may like this, but it isn't really for me," or something like that, but not anything involving something that looks like this; &# #&, or anything mean like, "YOUR STORY STINKS LIKE MONKEY BUTT!". **

**3.I am only using what I think the words sound like on Google Translate, so it may not be completely acurate Arabic. Sorry...**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**silverhuntress04: THANKS FOR FAVORITING MY STORY!**

**hearttoread: thanks for your awesome review! I'll be sure to read a story of yours!**

**Random Guest: Sorry about the paragraphs**

**Morganluvsya: REVIEW DUDE! I know wher you live... DUHN DUHN DUUUUUUHN!**

**Pinkiepie0706: I knew Lilli was you!**

**P.S. To the person who asked me to paragraph, I'm sorry, I'm a very forgetful person! So I write my whole chapter, so that i don't forget my idea, and then forget to paragraph it before posting! Sorry... ;D**

Jessica POV

Remember when I said that I'd be flying with the hawks? Well apparently, they didn't get the memo. When my normal, silver, sparkling, white tailed kite wings, were back, I tried to fly near the hawks. But the moment I got close, they attacked. So i did the only thing I could... I screamed. But a word formed on my lips, "SUPA!" and the bird that I had looked at, went flying the other way. **(AN: No pun intended) **Then, it started falling. "COPODAH!" I screamed again, and the bird stopped in mid-air.  
Instinctively, i held my hand out, palm up. The I moved it to the left, and the bird went to the left also. Then to the right, and it still followed. I pulled my hand in closer, and the bird moved toward me, I saw it struggling. "Sh Sh Sh, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you..." I said feeling weaker by the second. I flew over into the cave and landed. Then put my hand on the ground, and just as I had hoped, the bird followed.  
As i examined the place around the bird more exactly, I saw some sparkle and glow, it was purple and red. As the bird struggled further, I tried to think of something that would help me, but, unlike before, nothing came to me. Until, _"Gilpifab, say, gilpifab (Gil-be-fob)"_ Ugh! That stupid voice was back! I took her advice anyway and said "Gilpefab." and the bird went limp.  
I lifted my hand back up, figuring that the hawk would stay on the ground. Unfortunately, I had no such luck. It followed me, so I set my hand back down and tried again, but it still followed my every move. I shook my hand around, and the bird shook with it. "UUUGGGHHH!" I screamed, frustrated. _"Set your hand on the-" _The voice started, but I cut it off and screamed, "SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO THINK!" And the next fifteen minutes went a little like this:

_"But if you-" _

"BE QUIET!"

_"I'm just trying to help you!"_

"Well I don't need any help!"

Aaaaand, I think you get the picture... Sooo, finally, she screamed inside my head, (I must say, giving me a splitting headache) _" .(Bp-ee-lah)!" _"OKAY I GET IT!" I screamed back, but not in my head... "I would have figured that out myself." I said huffily, "But I might as well just do it now, I don't have all day ya know." I did what she told me to, and it surprisingly worked. The colorful aura around the hawk faded quickly and i saw that he wasn't terribly injured. Just some feathers missing, and the terrified look in his eyes...  
"I won't hurt you little dude." i said soothingly, at least, I tried to be, but it ended up coming out sounding like I was about to stick a knife in someone's throat and didn't want any witnesses. **(AN: I know, I know, I'm CREEPY! I get that a lot...) **What can I say, I've lived i a stinking DOG CAGE MY ENTIRE LIFE! I don't even _know_ what soothing sounds like!  
Aaaanyway... I tried to think of how to get this bird up and flying again, when (I have decided to call her Amaunet, because she is hidden from my sight) Amaunet uninterrupted my thoughts, _"Say shefab (she-fob) while placing your hand over him." _"Stop telling me what to do." I replied, but I still did what she told me to. I carefully placed my hand over the hawk's body and said "Shefab." and all his wounds glowed with a red and purple light, and when it died, the bird was as good as new.  
I hovered over the hawk and said to him, "Hi, I just healed you. So can you teach me how to fly?" then I showed him my silver wings. He blinked and I hoped that It was a yes. On instinct I held my hand over him and said, "Toharico." The bird immediately flew up as high as he could and flew out the cave entrance.  
I watched as he flew away, sad that I would never be able to use my silver wings. But then the black form on the horizon that my eyes had beel following, started to get bigger, two minutes later the hawk had come back! He squawked and I took that as,'Let's get started!' But I replied drowsily, "Not until i take a nap."  
I laid down on the cold ground and began to fall asleep. "I'm going to learn how to fly soon Amaunet!" I muttered quietly, 'Amunet' replied. _"I am NOT, Amuaunet, my name is Isis, queen of the gods!" _she said back at me. If I wasn't so tire I would have immediately sat up and freaked out, but my body wouldn't allow me to, my mind was racing, but my body, was soon dead asleep.

**(AN) Okay, translations:**

**Supa = صد ****= Repel**

**Copodah = قبض ****= Catch**

**Gilpefab = عرج ****= Limp**

**_Bpiilah = إلى _****_= Down_**

**_Shefab = شفاء _****_= Heal_**

**Toharico = تحرك ****=Move**

**I now need at least 2 reviews on here to update, PLEASE REVIEW!  
P.S. I am almost done with this prelude, then I will either start on my real Daughter of Power story, or my story idea; Journal. Vote on my profile!**

**Faith, trust, and moondust,  
KK**


	6. Chapter 6 - Dreams like reality

**(AN) Hi again, my brother wants his stupid computer back now even though we are at the LIBRARY! So it isn't a very long chapter, SORRY!**

I had a dream that night. I don't usually dream, but when I do, they're vivid, and seam completely real, but unreal. Example: I dreamed tonight that I was being chased. By an evil monster with vipers for hair, a [something's] upper half, and a dragon-like lower half. She was carrying a whip-like object, and screeched so loudly that I was sure this must be real. I felt my body, hoping to find a rock, or something to throw at her. But instead of finding a rock, I found a…HAIR CLIP? It was an aqua, green, color, with sea stones lining the border. In the middle was a blue wave. I instantly knew that, this clip was, NOT mine. As I ran I could feel the monster inching closer and closer. I was coming to a cliff, "Yes!" I screamed, there was no way that she could follow me now! I ran as my wings changed shape, back to bat wings. Then I jumped off and spread my wings "BEAT THAT SUCKA!" I screamed at the dragon woman. But she screamed back, in a raspy, creepy voice, "My name is not SUCKER! I AM KAMPE; GUARD OF THE CYCLOPSES, AND THE HUNDRED HANDED ONES!" And with that she spread her large fiery wings, which I hadn't noticed before. "Crap!" I muttered, and then flew as fast as I could. "THERE IS NO HIDING _HERO_! I AM KAMPE; KEEPER OF MONSTERS, AND _YOU_ MY DEAR ARE A _MONSTER!_" She cracked her whip and it changed into a flaming sword. She slashed at my head and I screamed, but something put the fire out. And Kampe and I were both soaking wet. I spun around and flew as fast as I could. I turned around 20 seconds later and saw some blonde kid standing on a cloud with his arms outstretched, his eyes were closed in concentration. There were two others, fighting to the death, one black haired, teenage boy, and a blonde chick. They were dueling it out with Kampe. The kid with black hair was hit in the side with Kampe's fire sword He yelped in pain and started falling through the sky. "COPODAH!" I screamed, hoping beyond hope that it would work. I looked closely and saw the red and purple glow start and quickly flicker out. "PERCY!" the blonde girl screamed. But there was nothing she could do to help him. As he fell I realized that I would have to catch him. I flew as fast as my wings would go and prepared myself for a very hard fall.


	7. Chapter 7 - Crusty's Water Bed Palace?

**(AN) Sorry about the super late update, my brother wouldn't let me use his computer so… SORRY! I think this may be the last chapter and then go onto my profile to vote on which story I should continue, READ MY JOURNAL ONE FIRST THOUGH! **

The hawk just looked at me for a moment, then screeched his head off. "SHUT UP!" I screamed...he did. "Thank you," I said, "Now, let's get started." The hawk stared at me for about a minute and I stood perfectly still. He nodded his head, as if in approval, and started flying. I looked at my silvery wings and sighed, remembering my time with the bats. If it went the same way this time, than this was going to be a really long day. _

After about an hour or two I was completely _pooped_. I could at least fly using my silver wings, but not exactly _well. _ I could use them just as well as the bat wings, but I still sucked... BAD. But I really needed to get going if didn't want the School to find me. I stood up and jumped off the side of the cliff and spread my wings. With Crystal following behind me.  
Do you know how amazing it feels to have the wind run through your wings? Probably not... I'll describe it to you then. Imagine jumping off a cliff, no, scratch that, imagine being pushed off a cliff, almost falling to your death, and then suddenly being lifted up and carried away. Now imagine looking beside you to see that you were controlling it all along! Amazing right? **(AN: YOU MAY ANSWER NOW)  
** So anyway, I rode the winds looking for a good place to land when suddenly, I saw a tiny little store. I flew down and looked at the sign, it said, "Crusty's Water Bed Palace" then put my jacket on over my wings before going inside. A man came over to me, "Hello young demi- I mean lady." He said. Demi- what? I thought. "Would you like to try one of my famous water beds?" he said. I looked at his name tag, it said "Hi, my name is: Crusty" he kind of creeped me out… Okay, he really creeped me out, so I said, "Oh no, that's okay, I'm just browsing. Thanks anyway though."  
He laughed and took my hand, trying to lead me over to a bed. But suddenly, someone bust through the window. I couldn't see his face, but I knew that I would make sure I did. He was wearing full armor and had a helmet on, and a mask, so it was impossible to see his face. "Sorry Procrustes, but this is not your job anymore." He said, his voice was kind of high pitched for a guy but... He pulled out a bronze knife from his pocket then came at 'Procrustes' and caught him off guard, soon enough, Procrustes was pushed onto a water bed, and the other guy had his knife to his throat. "ERGO!" he screamed and ropes appeared on the sides of the water bed and then wrapped around Procrustes. The other guy tapped his chin, "Hmm, now, I think you're a little too tall for this bed don't you think? Just a little sizing will do, let's see, here" he said, cutting off one of Procrustes' legs, "Here," he cut off the other one and headed for the other end of the bed, "And lastly, here." And with that, he cut off Procrustes' head and the entire man turned to golden dust.  
He took off his mask, helmet and armor to reveal that he, was actually a _she_. "What…The…POOP." I said under my breath. She was beautiful. She had long curly blonde hair and her grey eyes were intimidating. She wore and orange t-shirt that said CHB on it with a Pegasus. She held out her hand to me and said, "Hi, my name's Annabeth, who are you?" "I...I'm Jessica" I replied, stuttering a little. "Well, Jessica, nice to meet you, I better get going, see ya!" and with that, she left, no explanation, no nothing. I sighed and sat down on a water bed, trying to comprehend what the heck just happened. But of course, it didn't work.

**Thanks for reading guys, remember to vote!**

**- KK**


	8. AN - New Story!

**(AN) Hey guys! I'm back, and so is Jessica. Find my new story; Jessica Black: The Daughter of Power, on my profile, just might want to skip past my incredibley long bio... And I think I may have put the wrong last name in this story, the main character's official name is Jessica Black, I'm really, ****_really_****, sorry for any confusion... So anyway, in this one, Jessica will meet up with one (or two or six) of the Max Ride characters, (not telling who) and make it to CHB. At camp Jess will have an odd run in with and ****_extremely_**** mysterious character. If you haven't guessed Jessica's godly parent yet then I won't ruin the surprise for you, but for those who have, be prepared for some awkward moments with her, "sisters." Amy and Dan will ****_finally_**** make an apperance. But since I absolutely ****_hated_**** Day of Doom, I'll pretty much be making my own. But since all of the book characters will eventually end up meeting one way or the other, I guess it will have to be: Day of ****_Demigod, Winged People, and Magician_**** Doom... Yes I know I'm a dork, and now I will never deny this absolute fact. I hope you all still have enough faith in me to read this new story and HAPPY THURSADAY! (Technically Friday as it is now 12:01 am)**  
**~ Muffins**


End file.
